A sholder to cri on
by XxJiraTsuxX
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya have been apart for a year when thay she bummps into hem agen! what will this lead to? its a lot better then the summary JiraTsu
1. intro

Intro

In the beautiful village of konahara their lived a team of ninjas, "the three legendary sanen" that fought for their village. Their names? Their names are Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Over time Orochimaru left the village in search of power. Jiraiya spent most of his time traveling, searching for the ideal student and writing his novel series. Tsunade probably had the saddest life of the tree. She had a great family and happiness once, but over time her haul family and lover Don, had all died in the secant and third great ninja wars. Although Jiraiya was always traveling he tried to be there for Tsunade as much as he could. He was very important to her. One of the only friends she had left.

He had always been annoying but he was also comforting to heart times. He made her laugh and smile the way she had in the past when she was happy. He loved her with a deep friendship and always took time to care. But as his travels expanded and he began spending less and less time in the village she slowly became depressed. Soon he had forgotten her, and she was miserable.


	2. one year laiter

"That's it, just relax, and regulate your chakra." Tsunade seas to her student, Shizune, who she had been teaching metical no jutsu.

"Like this?" the small 10 years old asked.

"Yep, just like that" Tsunade response. She put a fake smile on for Shizune because if she didn't Shizune would only worry about her. She too had almost forgotten Jiraiya by now although she missed her friend she was mad that he had forgotten her and now she had Shizune to keep her company. Shizune was Dan's niece and had admired Tsunade ever sins she and Dan had been a couple. But hadn't really got to know her and start training with her until about three months ago. Although she just started her training she had already cleared the first stat and working toured the secant.

Tsunade Spock as sweetly as she could as she led Shizune trough every step, and occasionally smiled or laughed just to make Shizune feel more comfortable. She looked happy but knows she would cri herself to sleep agene tonight. "Alright I think we're done for the morning." Tsunade said with a deep sigh.

"Okay" Shizune paced her first aid kite into her backpack.

Tsunade and Shizune had also left the village and been traveling. At first Tsunade was going to leave on her own, for the village held too many memories, but Shizune begged to come along as her apprentice.

"Did he know?" Shizune asked

"Know what?"

"How you felt when he left"

Tsunade's hart stopped as she gazed at this 10 year old girl in shock. It had been three months and she hadn't even mentioned Jiraiya. "Uh,...well...i can't realy say for shore." She response stuttering. She had gone a year without Jiaiya at all so now talking about hem made her nerves.

"I think he did and had a really good reasoned why he didn't come back." Shizune stats as she Cokes her head to the slightly, which made her short black hair to swivel to the side.

Tsunade bights her lower lip and looks down. Her long blond hair closes like a kertin around her. She didn't won't to think about this, not at all.


	3. the incounter

She rams right into someone and realizes that looking down and walking probably wasn't a good idea. "Oh sorry about that miss." a familiar voice seas.

"No, it's alright I wasn't watching wear I was going." She responds, rubbing the sore spot she fell on, and trying to stand.

"Tsunade?" the voice said with wonder.

Suddenly she recognized the voice and jerked her head up to see none other than… Jiraiya standing there with weighed eyes. She gasped and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out except a sigh. She gulps hard, takes a deep breath, stutters, stumbles over her words and thinks 'why'.

This word means so much. 'Why me?', 'Why now', 'Why did he leave me?', 'Why didn't I go after hem?' all these questions and more are racing throw her head at lightning speed.

"Oh hear let me help you." He says holding out a hand.

"Oh…okay." She stutters while gasping his hand.

Shizune gazes up at both of them puzzled.

"Supersized to see you hear." He says trying to start a conversation.

"Same hear." Is all Tsunade could say. "We started traveling too." She finely explains. Her hart is pounding so fast and hard, it might explode! She just hoped he doesn't hear her batted breath, and pounding hart.

"Oh….." he responds slowly drawing closer and closer. It's been so long that he can hardly resist her sweet sent. The smell of sakura blossom perfume, raspberry shampoo, and peppermint, she always smelt like sakura blossoms, raspberries, and peppermint.

"Oh wow…it's been so long" she says out of breath. She can hardly breathe and yet the scent of his fire bird cologne and thunder-mint is strong. She lets out a deep sigh and almost says something when suddenly-

"I'm sorry-…" Jiraiya explains and for a split second she feels light and happy in hopes that he's going to say he's sorry for leaving her, but then "I have to go." He finishes his sentence and Tsunade's haul world comes cashing back to her, as he walks away. She just stands there, sighs, and whispers to herself "What a fool I am."


End file.
